Do you forgive us
by jacquisup
Summary: During the parade something happens causing her to save the town. When they all watch they realize that she needs her job. Will she forgive them and get back to work or no? Female Danny Phantom, Male Sam


1/14/20

Do you forgive us?

Dani was laying outside invisible on a tree watching the parade that they were having about Master's Blasters. Her copy was next to her best friends Sam and Tucker.

While she sat there she saw Vlad smirking and she glared at him. Then her ghost sense went off causing her to automatically go into action.

Then she saw someone she wasn't expecting.

_'But I got her in the thermos at Clockwork's lair. How did she get out?'_

She watched Master's Blasters get ready and try to fight the ghost.

_'There's no way they can beat her. Sam and Tucker keep a thermos with each other and can take care of themselves but can't take her down!'_

"Who are you people anyway?" the ghost asked then saw Sam and Tucker."Sam and Tucker, it's been a while hasn't it?"

They backed up and took out their weapons but were cut off by the ghost and trapped.

"So where's Phantom?"

Then the ghost was hit by something and turned around and shot the team.

"You people are useless, Phantom is even stronger then the fruitloop next to you and at least he has ghost experience." she said while the three were on the ground trapped.

Then Dani gave in and became visible and made a shield as an ecto ray went flying at her parents.

The ghost looked up and smirked while everyone else looked up and weren't sure if they should be relieved or didn't care. Sam, Tucker and Jazz on the other hand were worried.

"Finally." the ghost said.

"How did you get out of the thermos?" Dani asked staring at her enemy.

"Clockwork was gone and I broke it." she said shrugging.

_'He's the master of time so he must've known this was going to happen and he can't play with time that often.'_ she thought.

Dani looked at her then found herself on her back wincing. She looked up and to got ready for work when she was interrupted.

"What can you do better than Masters' Blasters?" someone asked.

Dani stood there looking at everyone strong causing Sam and Tucker to smile.

"More than you think." she said.

So she got ready and then got to work.

"Let's show them all what you have in you shall we?"

"Shut up Dana! I know Clockwork let this happen because of time but I don't care right now!"

Then she aimed Dana a strong ecto ray causing her to go flying.

Sam and Tucker knew she needed this anger out and only she could fight someone like her so they stayed out of this.

**Every inch of me is trembling**

**And not from the cold**

She aimed Dana with her ice powers causing her to freeze.

**Something is familiar**

**Like a dream I can reach but not quite hold**

Dana melted herself and aimed an ecto ray at Dani but she made a shield.

**I can sense you there**

Then her and Dana's ghost sense went off again and looked around.

**Like a friend I've always known**

She saw Cujo down there and Dani smiled. Cujo went to jump on her but she turned intangible causing him to go flying onto Tucker.

"Ooff!" Tucker said falling onto his back while Cujo licked him to.

Sam snickered while Tucker smiled.

**I'm arriving**

** And it feels like I am home**

Then she went back to work to protect her haunt even though they left her and her parents and Valerie always hated her ghost part but it was still her responsibility to protect them all.

She swore to protect them on day one when Team Phantom was created after the Lunch Lady two years ago.

She got Dana with her ice powers causing her to freeze. Then she melted it and looked at her in shock.

"What _was_ that?!" Dana asked.

"Ice. My core is an ice core and I got these powers from it which is why my ghost sense is blue. Frostbite taught me how to use it." Dani said.

"Why don't I have it?"

"I got it only a few months ago and since Plasmius has a fire core and you're a mixture of the two of us you got his core now. He doesn't have fire powers so I have one thing neither of you has. Which is also probably why your hair is fire now."

Dana growled and aimed a tornado at Dani.

She gasped and went faster to the sky and made a shield in front of everyone so they don't go flying causing it to go flying back at Dana.

**I have always been a fortress**

** Cold secrets deep inside**

** You have secrets too**

**But you don't have to hide **

She looked at her hands and knew she needed to end this so used something she hoped to not do in front of her team.

**Show yourself**

Dani got her hard with an ecto energy strike.

Sam and Tucker looked at her in shock. Only Dana could do that. They looked at each other.

"You don't think?" Tucker said.

"I think she did. But that means she has Vlad's powers now to. Dana's a mixture of the two of them and is probably why she's been going to stay with Clockwork a lot for the past few months." Sam said.

"But why didn't she tell us?"

"Probably because she's scared we're going to leave her and start hunting her like her parents and Valerie."

Then they watched her fight as strong as she could and land on her back wincing and rubbing her right shoulder.

Vlad smirked.

_'We're getting there Danielle, we're getting there.'_ he thought.

Then Dana went and got Dani with ecto-energy construction.

"Whoa!"

Then it was around her waist and getting her to be close to Dana.

"Look at you, you're getting strong but still not as strong as me. I bet you can only use your Ghostly Wail for three minutes before transforming back to human."

Everyone gasped after hearing that while Dani tightened.

"Transform back into human? What do you mean?" Jack asked.

Sam, Tucker and Jazz were worried now.

"So you still haven't told them yet huh? Well let's show them."

So she grabbed Dani's hand and used a ghost stinger.

"Ahhhhhh!" she yelled fighting her core as hard as she could.

Sam and Tucker were shocked at how strong she could fight the stinger preventing herself to becoming Fenton.

"Come on Dani, you can do it." the three of them said together.

Cujo was whimpering now.

To their surprise she was able to get out of it and stay as Phantom panting.

**I'm dying to meet you**

** Show yourself**

** It's your turn**

Then she got Dana with her ice powers again causing her to get cut hard in the shoulder and bleeding.

"Ah!" Dana said and was on her knees taking off the ice off of her and looked at Dani.

"Ice powers can come in handy sometimes." Dani said smirking.

**Are you the one I've been looking for all of my life**

** Show yourself**

** I'm ready to learn**

"How are you doing this so strong now?" Dana asked while they fought.

"Clockwork has been training me because I'm getting things I didn't expect."

Dana smirked knowing what that meant.

**Ah, ah, ah, ah**

** Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah**

**I've never felt so certain**

Dani started to fight it and show them what she still has in her even though she's getting tired.

Sam and Tucker started to get even more worried and hurt she didn't tell them what she's been doing. But at the same time they understood why she didn't tell them.

**All my life I've been torn**

Dani was starting to think about why she got these powers.

**But I'm here for a reason**

_"Nah, I think I might've finally figured out what these powers are for."_

**Could it be the reason I was born**

_"Dani, your powers make you unique!" she heard Sam say._

_Dani's look of guilt and worry then became more angry and determined as she turned to her friends. _

_"Maybe it's not...but it _is _my responsibility." _

While she fought she started to realize that she was here to protect everyone because of the portal and she had gotten these powers as a gift to prove she was there for a purpose.

**I've always been so different**

She would get made fun of at school because of what her parents do for a living but would ignore it.

**Normal rules did not apply**

She thought about all the detentions she gets now and how low her grades are now but doesn't care anymore. As long as she protects everyone it doesn't work.

** Is this the day**

So she focused on her fight to prove who she was. She had given up on being an astronaut last year being the only person to fight ghosts and win.

**Are you the way**

** I finally find out why**

Dana could tell she was realizing it was her job so used more of her own strength to show everyone what they both could do.

**Show yourself**

While they fought people were realizing that she was a good ghost and they had hurt her after what she's done for them for two years and now that they know she's a teenager she's been wasting her childhood to protect them.

**I'm no longer trembling**

High school people were wondering who she was and if she was one of the people they bullied. They can see that as her ghost form she must not be a wimp while she's a wimp at school to hide it.

**Here I am**

** I've come so far**

Her friends were smiling seeing how far she's come after working hard at practice and knew that she had realized her purpose of being here as a halfa. To protect her friends and family.

**You are the answer I've waited for all of my life**

** Oh, show yourself**

** Let me see who you are**

"So, using everything you have in you to show them all who you are and your purpose huh?" Dana asked.

"Yeah, I thought about this freshman year after defeating the Lunch Lady for the first time and realized I was here to protect everyone, family, friends, school enemies, everyone and everything."

"Good, now if only you'd be what you should have been two years ago."

"I'll never become you. I have your powers yes and now things Plasmius has but I'll never join him or take after you."

Vlad was shocked at what Dani could've been and how strong she truly was.

_'Well Little Badger, I must say that you're getting good at this.'_ he thought.

**Come to me now; open your door**

Dana had used her ghostly wail on Dani making her fall on her face and her rib to crack.

_'Yup, there goes my left rib again.'_ she thought and winced.

Sam knew he had a lot of work to do with her when she was done. And Tucker did to.

**Don't make me wait one moment more**

Then she got up, held onto her rib but ignored it while Dana smirked.

"Did that hurt? Why don't you just give up and let me win and take after the town? Do what I should have done years ago."

"Never! I'll never let you hurt or kill anyone!"

Then she got her with her own ghost stinger but stronger causing Dana to scream.

Seeing what kind of a person Dani can be Vlad was getting a little scared of what would happen next time they fight, even if his team stays.

**Come to me now; open your door**

** Don't make me wait one moment more**

**(Where the north wind meets the sea)**

** (There's a river full of memory)**

She saw all the work she had done for them for a minute.

**Come, my darling, homeward bound**

** I am found**

Jack, Maddie and Valerie were starting to think about what she had done for them all and knew that no one would be able to beat this ghost.

Valerie was starting to think that she might be someone that she's friends with after thinking about what kind of pain, cuts and bruises she sees on her at school and how often she leaves class. She stood there picturing everything then realized who it was and gasped then covered her mouth.

_'Dani, I've been hunting one of my friends.'_

Sam and Tucker noticed and could tell she felt guilty.

"Good. Now all she has to do is quit and leave it to us." Sam whispered to Tucker and Jazz.

The two of them nodded knowing he was right. She's not that bad but nobody is as good as Dani.

**Show yourself**

** Step into your power**

** Throw yourself into something new**

** You are the one you've been waiting for all of your life**

** Show yourself**

She started to feel her core give in and had trouble staying Phantom but knew she had to try and stay there or she was going to be exposed.

Then took a deep breath and let lose her ghostly wail.

Everyone covered their ears while Vlad had trouble staying on the ground even without his ghost form.

Dana was knocked on her back unconscious so Dani took a few deep breaths then took out the thermus.

"I won again, so let's hope that was my last time. Bye Dana." she said while some light went off.

**Ah, ah, ah, ah**

** Ah, ah, ah, ah**

** Ah, ah, ah, ah**

Finally she had gotten Dana in the thermos again. She sighed in relief then went to the ground and gave in, she was too tired to stay in Phantom so she unlocked her core.

Then everyone looked at her in shock and she transformed into Fenton. After that she fell to the ground and took deep breaths then winced.

"DANI?!" Maddie and Jack said shocked while everyone else stood there.

"The one and only. That portal accident is what caused it to happen." she said.

Sam and Tucker went to check on her.

"You OK?" Tucker asked while Cujo started licking her cheek.

"Yeah, just tired and can sore." she said.

Sam took out his first aid kit.

"What do we have this time?" he asked.

"Cuts, bruises, probably new scars, broken rib, my right arm hurts and that's it." she said.

He nodded and got to work.

"Alright, looks like you were right, broken rib and a sprained arm looks like we got some stitching to do to. So stay still and I'll give you the usual."

She nodded and stayed still while Sam did his job. When he was done Tucker helped her sit up and Jack and Maddie looked at them in shock.

"We're so sorry for hunting you sweetie." Maddie said.

"That's OK mom, dad. Just let us take care of the ghosts and you can come up with weapons. We'll give them a shot and let you know how they do and what's wrong. I'll give you some of my ectoplasm so they recognize me."

They nodded.

"How can you forgive us so quickly after always hunting you, threatening you and always talking about you?" Jack asked.

"You didn't know and were just trying to do your job." Then she looked at everyone else. "A for you all, I forgive you to. But you can do one thing to make me fully forgive you."

"What is it?" someone asked.

"Let me get my job back. I decided to give up being an astronaut after realizing that this is my purpose a few minutes ago. Val, end th Red Huntress, focus on school and go to college, have a life."

She nodded.

"I'll keep my stuff in case you need help though."

Dani nodded then looked at Vlad.

"Get rid of these goons, I have more experiouns then them put together. I know you're paying the others to get rid of me but at the same time I can see that they miss trying to get me."

He knew she was right and had to admit that he misses fighting her to. She was getting good so he nodded.

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get this to Clockwork."

So she transformed back into Phantom and teleported to Clockwork.

A week later everything was back to normal and the ghosts were thrilled they got to fight someone fun. Master's Blasters was gone. Her parents let Team Phantom take care of their job and had them check their weapons and what they needed to fix.

Dani gave up college and took after her parents while Jazz was a physiologist as planed but still helped when she could.

She started dating Sam and everything was back to the way it used to be. She and Vlad still fought as Phantom and Plasmius and Vlad got over her mom and became friends with Jack again. Everything was back to what it once was.

Clockwork was looking at his time zone and seeing how happy Dani was and had done his job.

"Everything is the way it's supposed to be." he said smiling.


End file.
